Road transportation is a popular means for transporting particulate material such as aggregate, salt, grain, and fertilizer across substantial distances on land. Furthermore, the trucks and/or trailers containing these materials during transportation must eventually be unloaded at some point during the transportation operation so as to be moved therefrom to a stationary storage location or another transportation apparatus like a train or ship.
Particulate materials are especially but not exclusively suited for stacking in a stockpile for storage, for which stacking conveyors are popular and particularly suited.
Also, the trucks and trailers provide relatively flexible transportation which is not necessarily limited to, for example, paved roadways as most such trucks and trailers are durable enough to travel over unpaved surfaces as well. As such, road transportation may be farther reaching on land than for example rail transportation.
It may thus be desirable to have arrangements for unloading these trucks and trailers and transferring their contents to another location that are portable as well, so as to not be necessarily fixed to a predetermined location.
The Applicant provides a unique solution for such portable conveyor apparatuses.